finding him
by Manu V
Summary: Jefferson is desperate to find Killian. Grace just wants to see her daddy again. Killian is trying to go back to his family even if Emma is making that a little difficult. Emma thinks her life couldn't be more weird but like everything in Storybrooke nothing is what it seems and maybe she sould think twice especially when it comes to how weird her life is. MadHook


Jefferson was pointing a gun at Emma's head.

"Make it work"

She was tired of this. Magic didn't exist and it was just a damn hat she couldn't make it open a portal to another world or whatever.

"I can't. Magic doesn't exist and this is just a hat. I know you believe magic exist and that you are the Mad Hatter, but it doesn't and you're just a normal person you're not the mad hatter"

Jefferson was getting angry she was saying magic didn't exist and she didn't want to make it work. If it would have been for him he would have shoot her a long time ago but he needed her, he needed her to make the hat work so he could go and find him, he needed him, Grace needed him.

"Yes, I am and that you don't believe in something doesn't make it any less real, how do you thing we got here whit everybody whit their memories wiped away and fake ones instead? " he said whit anger clear in his voice "Now make it work, I know you can, you have to do it I need to find him and you're the only one who can do it, besides the Evil Queen and the Dark one. I promise you when you do it I will release you and Mary Margaret"

"No" cried Emma freeing herself and punching Jefferson out cold.

She took Jefferson's gun and said "You're crazy" and going in search of Mary Margaret. She needed to find her and go out of there before Jefferson got conscious again.

When she found her she release her and make sure she was right "Let's get out of here" Mary Margaret just nodded.

When she was about to get out of that damn place Jefferson appeared and blocked her way. Great just what she needed.

"No you're not getting out of here until you make the hat work" he wasn't letting her go she was his only hope to find him and he wasn't wasting it.

He moved to catch her and take the gun but she punch him and they began to fight until Emma punched Jefferson and pushed him out the window.

"You're ok" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes, I am but I can't tell the same about him" she said.

She looked out the window and didn't saw Jefferson.

"He's not there"

"Maybe he run away"

"That's not possible, we are in the second floor he couldn't have fallen from so high without at least getting a contusion and unconscious and even if he didn't got unconscious he had to have broken something and at least bleed and he couldn't have moved so fast"

"Well then I don't know but don't worry let's get out of here before he decide to come back" said Mary Margaret pointing to the door.

"You're right let's go"

Mary Margaret was right they needed to go out of there first and then she could worry about where Jefferson was gone.

They go out of the house and go back to their apartment.

Some minutes later

Jefferson waited until Emma and Mary Margaret were gone before going inside clean his wounds and change his clothes before going to the neighbors. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello Jefferson" The woman who Jefferson couldn't remember the name greeted him.

"Hello is Paige ready"

"Yes, I'm going to call her"

The woman disappeared inside before coming back whit Grace.

"Papa" she hugged him.

"Hello honey" he hugged her back "Thank you for taking care of her" Jefferson tanked the woman.

"Oh don't worry it was a pleasure"

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

Once the woman closed the door and they where far enough Grace asked him.

"Did you do it, did she make it work"

"No honey I'm sorry but I promise you I'm going to do everything in my power to find him"

"I miss him"

"I know honey I miss him too but we're going to find him you'll see. Now let's go home"

"Yeah let's go"

Jefferson really missed him and he was sure Grace missed him just as badly. It wasn't like they didn't have each other but they couldn't be without him. They were a family and without him that family wasn't complete. At least he got Grace and he was going to be strong for her until they found him no mater how weak he feel without him and how badly he just wanted to drop on the ground and cry.

Months later

Emma couldn't believe it just one year ago she was being a normal person living a normal life and then going to a freaking little town whit people who believed in magic and being kidnapped by a lunatic who wanted her to make a fucking hat open a portal to who knows where to find who knows whom and then breaking a fucking curse and finding out the fucking lunatic was right and magic exist and her mother and father are snow white and prince fucking charming and then trying to prevent some strange creature from killing the evil queen, the very evil queen that put the curse and almost killed them all, and getting transported by the very hat that the lunatic wanted her to make work to a magical world that happens to be the enchanted forest from where everybody lived before the curse and making friends whit Aurora and Mulan to try and go against Cora, the evil queen's mother, and go back to Storybrooke and now she was whit them and her mother tying a man to a tree and trying to find out who he is and then finding out he is captain freaking Hook or Killian Jones like said and then he offered to help them find what the need to defeat Cora and go back to Storybrooke if they take him along.

"Just one question" asked Emma not sounding convinced at all.

"Yes" he asked whit a wining grin on his face. He was going to me make it she was going to take his offer and finally after 28 years he was going to see Jefferson and Grace again.

"Why would you help us?"

"Cuz you're the good ones and good always wins, and I may be working whit Cora but that doesn't means I fancy her, and besides you look like you are going to do everything to go back to your home and like you're going to make it so I prefer to be whit the winners" It wasn't a lie she looked like she would do anything to go back whit her family and they were the do-gooders so they were most likely going to make it and he prefer to be in the good side mostly because Jefferson was on that side and he had promised him to be a good person.

"And why do you want to go to Storybrooke?"

"Cuz there's someone there I want to see or at least they should be and I want to check out some things" that wasn't a lie either he was just leaving out some details. No need to give more information than needed.

Emma didn't know why but this time she believed what he said and although he wasn't saying something he was willing to help them so she wasn't going to anything about it, yet, if he as much as gave her a reason to distrust him he was going to pay for it.

"Ok the let's go find that compass" they untied him and get going to find the compass.

Hours later

Emma wasn't exactly happy whit letting Hook chained to the top of that beanstalk but she couldn't get the chance about being wrong about him. He seemed to be saying the truth but he was leaving something out, something really important, so she couldn't take that chance, he was a pirate after all not to mention Captain Hook of all pirates. There was just one thing she couldn't wrap her mind around. Why did he have a tattoo of a heart in his arm and who the hell was Jeff. He had say it was someone from long ago but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that he was the one Hook wanted to find in Storybrooke but who was he? Well she didn't have time to think about that she needed to go back to Storybrooke.

"Sorry Hook"

3 days later

He couldn't believe she had done that. He really was going to betray Cora and help them. But no she has to go and let him chained to the top of a fucking beanstalk just because she couldn't take the chance to be wrong about him. And then she beat Cora and go back to Storybrooke letting him without way of going back to his family. Luckily he had the dried up bean and he and Cora were able to use it to go to the world without magic. And now they were in the Jolly Roger and they have to wait only a couple of hours before they reached port

"Your impatient captain" said Cora whit a cold voice that make him shiver

He only shrugged

"Well don't worry captain we're almost there and once we got there I will be able to see my daughter and you your little hatter"

He made a little noise in agreement and go back to stare at the small town in the distance. I'm almost there Jeff soon we're going to see each other again.

A couple of hours later

Once they had reached port Cora made some magic and his ship disappeared

"What did you do to my ship?"

"Don't worry I just hide it from praying eyes. You can't see it but it is still there"

He just nodded in agreement

"I believe here is were we part ways. I go find my daughter and you, you go searching for your little family and we never see each other again"

He just nodded and turned in his heels going in the general direction of the town to finally find his family.

"Good luck captain" said Cora before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Some minutes later

He was walking in the street going in a random direction hoping to find someone who could help him find Jefferson when a strange metal thing appeared out of nowhere and went straight in his direction. However before he could react it hit him and send him flying trough the air. There were a couple of seconds of pure agony before he hit the ground and everything went black. When he regained consciousness there was some horrible noise and blue and red lights and Emma was running in his direction. Then she checked him and told him he had a couple of broken ribs and then they were taking him into a strange metal vessel, much like the one that hit him, and taking him who knows where. When they took him out of the metal carriage, that was the one where the noises and lights were coming from, they took him to a building were a lot of people began to check him and put strange machines and tubes and needles on him before he lost consciousness again.

1 hour later

When Emma entered the room Hook was there lying unconscious, broken and bloody. She approached his bed and waited for him to wake up. It wasn't long before he was coughing and stirring in the bed

"Where is Cora"

After that she interrogate him about where was Cora and he was there in the middle of the street but he didn't say something important. He only told her that he didn't know where Cora was, that they only worked together to get to Storybrooke after that they pated ways and each one minded their own business, and that he was there searching for the person he told her when they meet at the Enchanted Forest. After that he went unconscious again.

She went out of the room and go to the waiting room whit her mother, her father, Ruby and Leroy. It had hardly passed 5 five minutes before Jefferson was running into the room whit a little girl about 11 years old maybe by his side. Emma immediately got up.

"What do you want" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Where is he?" he demanded whit eagerness authority and a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Who"

"Killian"

Killian what was he talking about. Killian, Killian, Killi… Was he talking about…

"Are you talking about Hook"

"Yes"

Emma noticed that Jefferson did his best to not flinch at the mention of the name Hook. Wait he knew Hook. And why is he calling him Killian. And why Jefferson flinched at the mention of the name Hook. Wait hold on he knew Hook and his name was Jefferson and that can be shortened to…

"You're the one from the tattoo, the tattoo of the heart whit Jeff in it, aren't you"

"Yes" Jefferson answered averting his gaze to the floor and lifting his arm and pushing his sleeve to show an identical tattoo in the exact same spot. The only difference was that instead of Jeff it was Killi the name on it.

"You're the one he was trying to come back to that's why I had the feeling he wasn't telling me every thing"

At that Jefferson's head snapped up.

"Wait you know him"

"Yes when we got to the Enchanted Forest he was there working whit Cora and he wanted to come here to Storybrooke he proposed to help us come back if we let him come along. When I asked him why he wanted to come here he told me he wanted to see someone but I could see he wasn't saying something, I thing that someone is you and that what he didn't told me was that he didn't just wanted to see you he was searching for you because he love you"

"Well, first the heart is a dead give away and when I asked him about who Jeff was he told me it was someone from long ago, it was painfully obvious he cared for him. Plus by the way you burst in here demanding like a madman were was he it's obvious you care for him too"

"Can I see him please"

"Yeah of curse" Emma nodded in David's direction indicating him to take Jefferson to Hook's room. David nodded in return and began to walk to the room.

"Wait" said Jefferson, David stopped. Jefferson turned to Grace who had been silent all the time "Stay here whit Emma until I come back, ok?"

"But papa I want to see him"

"Yes honey I know but I don't know how bad is he. I promise you as soon as you can see him I'm going to tell you, ok?"

"Ok" Jefferson hugged Grace and kissed her forehead before he followed David to the room. He was going to finally see him.

A walk across the hall later

When they got to the room David patted him on the shoulder and left. Jefferson entered the room and his heart drooped. He was lying still, bloody and broken. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest and the noises coming from the machines indicating he was alive Jefferson would have believe him dead. He slowly approached the bed until he was right beside him. He lifted a shaking hand and carefully began to stroke his hair whit tears falling from his eyes. Killian stirred in the bed and whit a groan of pain opened his eyes. It took him a while to focus his eyes but once hi did blue eyes meet directly whit brown ones.

"Hey beautiful" he said whit his trademark grin. And Jefferson couldn't handle it any more. He began to cry whit more force as he lean forward and kissed him. Killian kissed him back whit equal passion. Once they parted they were both panting and blushing for the much needed kiss.

"I missed you so much, I thought I had lose you" Jefferson said crying

"Sssh, I'm here now we're together again and that's all that matters" Killian said wiping away Jefferson's tears.

"I love you, you know" Jefferson said matter-of-factly once he had calmed down "Don't ever leave me again"

"I love you too" Killian said smiling "And don't worry I'm not planning on leaving you ever again"

"You promise"

"Yes I do, besides have I ever lied to you"

"Good" Jefferson said before kissing him again. Just in that moment Grace came running into the room.

"Daddy" she said, before jumping and hug Killian. Killian hugged her back

"Sweetheart"

"You're here. I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too" he said caressing her cheek whit his thumb "Look how big you are and you're more beautiful than before, if that's even possible" Grace hugged him again.

"Promise me you're not leaving us again"

"I promise" he said hugging her back whit his hand less arm and taking Jefferson's hand whit his. Jefferson smiled down at him before hugging them both and kissing Killian again, this time much more tender and lovingly.

One month later

Grace burst running into Granny's whit Jefferson and Killian following behind hand in hand. When she saw Henry whit Emma, Regina and his grandparents she went to greet them.

"Hello Henry, hello Emma, hello David, hello Regina, hello Mary Margaret"

"Hello Grace" they greeted her in return.

"Hey Grace what are you doing here" asked Henry.

"Oh, we came for dinner"

"Hey Grace where are your fathers I need to talk whit them"

"Oh, they should be here at any second I just went running and let them behind"

"Ok thanks" In that moment Killian and Jefferson entered the dinner hairs ruffled by the wind and cheeks slightly flushed.

"Grace could you please don't go running like that, we can't run as fast as you can't" He turned toward Jefferson whit a shit eating grin on his face "Especially not after last night"

"KILLIAN" Jefferson slapped him in the head.

"Ouch, what? You can't deny you liked it"

"There's children here" Jefferson said glaring at him.

"Oh, don't worry papa, you two guys aren't as silent as you think you are I heard everything"

"GRACE" Jefferson and Killian said in unison.

"What? I'm ok whit it and besides it's not like the hole town knows about it, not after what happened at Regina's party" she pointed out.

Both Killian and Jefferson went as red as an apple remembering the incident while the others laughed. Once everybody stopped laughing Emma cleared her throat.

"Ehm, Killian I wanted to apologize for the beanstalk, I should have trusted you"

"Don't worry lass you hardly knew me and from what I have read your portrait of me in this land isn't exactly trustworthy and I'm a pirate after all, I don't blame you I think I would have done the same thing being in your place"

"Ok but I'm sorry really" Killian just nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, it was nice to see you but I'm starving so I think we'll be going" said Grace.

"Well, bye then. See you tomorrow at school" said Henry while the others waved their hands.

"Bye" said Grace walking whit Jefferson and Killian to their booth.

Once they were seated Ruby came to pick their order.

"Hello"

"Hello Ruby"

"Wow, Jefferson I haven't see you so happy and even smiling before" said Ruby smiling herself.

"It's because you haven't see me when I'm whit him before" said Jefferson said smiling at Killian who returned the smile. Ruby just chuckled.

"Aw, guys you're gross" said Grace making a face.

"Oh, so you find this gross but not our private life, eeehhh?" asked Killian.

Grace opened her mouth as to respond but close it again. Killian just laughed and Jefferson glared at the both of them.

"Well, guys what can I get you" asked Ruby sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Like always" said Jefferson blushing a little for the awkward moment.

"Ok three hamburgers, whit three orders of fries, two cokes and a beer coming"

Once their food was ready they eat it enjoying the fact that they were together and a family again. Jefferson being happy that they were a happy family again and thinking how badly he wanted to reach across the the table and kiss the ketchup from Killian lips. Killian being grateful for being together again and thinking how badly he wanted to do whit Jefferson things that weren't appropriate for that place, or for any other than their bedroom for that matter. And Grace enjoying a dinner whit her parents and the fact that they were a happy normal family again, or as normal as it could be being formed by Captain Hook, the Mad Hatter and their daughter and living in a crazy little town full of magic and weird people, but being as weird as they were they were happy and that was what mattered.

THE END


End file.
